witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Charlotte (シャルロット; Romaji: Sharurotto) is a Hater demon who had a demonic pact with Fiona. She was once human, but died due to an epidemic (possibly the Black Plague). Appearance Back when Charlotte was alive, she formally wore a high-neck and long sleeved maroon military uniform with gray linings. Her hair weren't as curly as her present hairstyle is. A pink bunny hairpin can be seen attached on the left side of her hair with a black lace wrapped around a portion of the hair below it. As a demon, Charlotte wears a yellow hoodie shawl with pink and green bows fastened to the sides. The hood portion resembles a rabbit, with the right ear of the hoodie torn off. She always wears two bows in her hair to match her shawl, and has black hairclips. She wears the same military uniform as when she was alive, and carries a pink rabbit plush named "Rabi" During Ashe's story in the Bonus Stage, her outfit can be customized in the "Hints" tab History Her past can only be known through the memory titled "Charlotte's Memories". Charlotte was found in the slums by a man she affectionately called "Papa". As it turns out, he was a member of the military, participating in country wars and used Charlotte as a killing tool. This resulted in countless victories due to her effective strategies and especially her appearance, which were altered by some shady surgeon to make her look younger than she actually was. As a long-term consequence, she experienced severe pains. Personality As a demon, Charlotte first appears to Claire in a fantasy space. She is the first demon the player meets, and chases Claire through the space. If caught, she will stab and kill Claire with her scissors. If Claire escapes, Charlotte will simply say "Aw, too bad" and leave it. Though in her later appearance, she claims it was "just a joke" the bad ending proves this false. Charlotte killing Claire in this fashion could be seen as odd, as later on in the game she mentions how high-ranking demons such as herself shouldn't be killing humans due to the punishment for it. Charlotte can be seen as relatively curt, but not exactly rude. She tends to act childish, matching her appearance, but this is implied to be a facade (which can be taken from her human past) or a result of how she was raised. Charlotte also refers to herself in third person on occasion, calling herself by her nickname "Charlie". She seems to be somewhat close with Lime, despite their conflicts, often seen tagging along and joining in with her whims. As seen in the portrait, her hobby is collecting plush toys, and rabbits are said to be her favourite. As a human, Charlotte seemed proud and arrogant, describing herself as "Considered to be the kind of genius who only appears once every 100 years", as well as referring to herself as a national hero for her victories in war. She was extremely dedicated to "Papa", doing anything to please him, even working herself half to death and undergoing extreme pains from her surgery. She describes herself as a prodigy who no one can best, and who will always be of use. However, this all changed when she returned to her hometown. The town had become practically a ghost town with what she describes as "People in weird getup" (Which it is safe to assume are plague doctors). Charlotte ended up catching the disease. In her cries for help, she witnessed "Papa" disown her and claim she was possessed by demons and worthless to him. This event cause her whole world to shatter, filling her with hatred as she finally realized she was nothing but a tool to him and was never truly loved, ultimately resulting in her becoming a Hater class demon. Trivia * Charlotte's main theme color is orange. * She and Lime has the most outfits in the game, with 4 outfits overall (not including the menu option). * Her nickname is "Sharu" in the Japanese version which makes it as "Sharl" or "Charl" in English, but was changed to "Charlie" to make it a lot more natural. * According to the bonus stage, Charlotte sleeps with a stuffed animal and has a different one planned for each day. Gallery Click here to be redirected to Charlotte's image gallery. Category:Characters Category:Demon Side